Shopping
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: One-Shot. The Team Japan cheerleaders want to go shopping in New York and are convinced that there's no real point in going if they can't get a guy's opinion on things. Guess who's the lucky guy who gets chosen to join them.


FASH: Well, I've come to be under the impression that if I want something to happen, then there are probably several other people who want the same thing to happen, which is my excuse for writing this.

Disclaimer: Someday I really won't write these anymore, really. But for the moment: no, I still don't own Eyeshield 21.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena was just beginning to unpack his suitcase when the hotel room door was attacked by a barrage of knocks.

He quickly opened it up, half expecting it to be Monta, but he wasn't entirely surprised when he saw it was Suzuna.

"Sena, hurry up and come to the lobby, we need you!" She said before dashing towards the elevator, leaving Sena to wonder who exactly needed him and for what.

He cast a look at his half full suitcase and decided to finish unpacking later, whatever he was needed for, Suzuna had made it sound pretty urgent.

He rushed downstairs to the lobby, ready to help with whatever his new and old teammates might need him for, but was quite surprised to see that the lobby was filled up with people he hadn't expected.

Team Japan's cheerleaders.

"Ah, there he is!" Suzuna happily announced, clasping her hands together.

Sena took a cautious step back when the girls turned to look at him. "Um... What exactly did you need me for?" He asked nervously and a blonde who Sena recognized as the leader of Wild Fanning, Seibu's cheerleaders, spoke up.

"We're in New York! We're going shopping."

Sena paused and blinked. 'Does that mean they want me to carry their bags or something? But wouldn't it be a lot easier if they got Shin-san to do that for them?'

One of Poseidons' cheerleaders, noticing his quizzical look, decided to fill him in as she took his hand and began leading him out of the building with the rest of the girls.

"Well, there's no point in shopping in a place like New York if you can't get a boy's opinion on things. But a lot of the guys on the team don't think about anything but football, and we don't want to have to walk around with a creepy guy just to get his opinion on things." She said in a very straight forward manner.

"Suzuna-chan and Mamori-chan said that you were a sweetie who'd come along with us and wouldn't embarrass us in public." She frowned a bit, probably thinking of Mizumachi and his tendency to strip.

'Sweetie? I'm a sweetie? Is that a good thing?'

"Oh, I'm Otohime by the way, I was the captain of Kyoshin's cheerleaders."

"It's very nice to meet you." Sena responded and Otohime smiled widely and reached out to pinch his cheeks.

"You're so cute! I'm glad we chose you to come along."

Over the course of the day Sena was dragged into various shops and forced to comment on every new outfit the girls tried on.

Phrases like: "That colour really suits your skin tone.", "That shirt shows off your good posture." and "That skirt is absolutely adorable on you." became common place.

At his compliments the girls would flush and slap his back, saying he was just a charmer.

"But it really does look good on you." He'd reply earnestly, wondering how the girls could possibly think they were anything less than gorgeous.

"You all would look good in anything, because you're all really pretty."

The girls would blush some more at his honest reply before jokingly asking if they could adopt him as their little brother.

The shopping went on and he slowly started knowing some of the girls better than he knew some of his newer teammates.

Hina, the head cheerleader for Seibu, had a thing about hats because she felt as though she could never do anything nice with her hair. Sena assured her that her hair was lovely and was sure to look great no matter how she styled it.

Otohime didn't like how big her calf muscles were and felt as though she needed to wear knee high socks with every skirt she wore. Sena was quick to tell her that the muscles just made her legs more shapely and womanly.

Amanda, one of Deimon's 'recruited' cheerleaders didn't like how her body was pear shaped.

Sena had actually stumbled around for a good answer to that one, not entirely sure what she meant by 'pear shaped' but assuming that it meant she didn't like how her hips were fairly big.

"Well, those hips are good for bearing children." He'd said, remembering that his mother had mentioned something like that before.

For a moment the girls had paused to stare at him and Sena began to worry that he'd offended them.

"Well, I've certainly never had them complimented like that before!" Amanda said through her laughter which the other girls quickly joined in on.

With all of Sena's commenting and complimenting, it was no wonder that by the end of the day all the girls were glad Suzuna and Mamori had told them that he was the one they should bring along.

They entered the lobby in a group and Sena was surprised to see that a fair amount of players from his team were waiting there.

"Hey Sena! Where were you this... Whole... Time..." Monta trailed off as he finally managed to take in the sight of Sena surrounded by females.

"Well, we'd better go put all our lovely new clothes away. Thank you so much for coming with us sweetie, good night." Otohime said, pressing a kiss to his forehead before she went to the elevator, leaving Sena to receive similar messages of thanks and farewells from the other cheerleaders.

When they had finally gone Sena found himself on the receiving end of a fair amount of disbelieving stares.

"Dude, did you just, like, go on a date with all the cheerleaders or something?" Mizumachi asked and Sena flushed darkly.

"You pimp!" The blonde continued and Sena opened his mouth deny it when Nakabou, with a fist clenched and tears streaming from his eyes called out:

"As expected of Sena-sempai!"


End file.
